Proud Warrior
by Steal My Soul 7767
Summary: Pride is one of the seven deadly sins for a reason... See profile for a better summary. Yaoilight. Of the TalKai variety. Mixed genders for others or vote. No pair but the first are solid. Changing Point-of-view through story.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Chapter 6 for All Bets Are Off is being a real btch. I can't seem to get things to flow right. I had a friend look it over and this was te reaction : (stares blankly st screen, looks at me, back to screen, opens mouth, pauses, closes mouth, repeat last three gestures) "Are you kidding me? Eager for smut in a nightclub, aren't you?" - So everything's being fixed!

Cause apparently we can't have steamy smut in a nightclub without giving away a few secrets.

So I've brought you all my fic titled: Proud Warrior. I'm not sure how many chapters cause I wrote this out without chapter divisions so I'll break them when I deam it necessary. I don't own Beyblade and I never will. Warnings: My characters are OOC. Definate OOC. Cause Tala's WAY too soft in this. But what can you do?

* * *

Proud Warrior

(Tala's P.O.V.)

_How can you even blade with someone like that? _

_Tch. I hear that question all the time. I know. I know. He's an unfeeling bastard but (sigh) I guess that's why I put up with him. I'm that way too I guess._

_Even now, when you're supposed to be completely in tune with your emotions, it's like he doesn't have any. He remains impassive, indifferent, unconnected. It's a wonder he's still spinning so strong._

Wolborg circles the dish, apparently immune to the effects of the battle in the center of the dish. The twin horses were concentrating on him without paying me any attention. I'd have been insulted but this was classic behavior. Attacking the stronger of the two was their strategy but I admit it is overused. A tag team was supposed to fight both.

The twin horses assaulted the blade but it still remained still. It's Blader acted indifferent to the attack and my Wolborg continued to circle.

Patience. I could be patient. It may not be their most notable trait but wolves could be patient.

_It was laughable really. How many times had people looked at me and Kai and saw no similarity? If we had one it was our scowl and attitude but even then Kai acted different._

_His element was fire. His bit beast hailed from the beasts of the air. His mood was frequently passive and cold. He only ever responded with one word syllables unless he was calling out Dranzer. His blade ran on internal anger, that was all I knew about it. _

_I'd seen the match after I reawakened. Never before had I ever seen Kai display so much power, so much…emotion. I'd never watched a battle for so long without breathing but I found that every time Kai would fall, my heart would stop. He burned with power and he conqueror the god of the bit beasts. I watched as he fell, only to be caught by his team, and then walk away. I'd never known anyone to be so strong._

_But I saw him afterward. He had fallen from the highest pedestal. He had burned himself out but the pride never vanished. _

_And it's still not gone. When Dranzer vanished, she seemed to take with her the very soul from Kai. But each day that came back piece by piece. Each day we found him at the bey-dish, fingers and arms shaking from fatigue and panting heavily. Each day, he climbed back up. He was reborn. _

F-Dynasty move in now. Raul launches Julia's blade into the air in their signature assault. Her blade slams Dranzer MS and finally Kai's blade shows that it has been affected by something. I catch his eye and I know what he wants to be done. Wolborg charges in and icy mist trails after him. It's a pre- Novae Rog mist. Just cool enough to drain away the heat.

_Dranzer returned to him. I remembered that day clearly. Tyson's battle. He seemed to call Dranzer from inside him. She appeared in all her ruby-gold glory and joined the assault against the god. She burned her way inside of him and he kept her there. I can see the flames in his eyes even now._

Wolborg slammed Dranzer and the contact threw the two blades apart, Julia and Raul spinning in the center. Now, do you want to finally see what Kai and I have done with our bond? Do you want to witness our powers now?

Mist rolls from Wolborg and instead of striking Raul or Julia, I direct him towards Dranzer. Dranzer begins to glow and flames lick the sides of her blade. Wolborg lowers the temperature below freezing as Dranzer burns like a volcano. The two temperatures are conflicting but they increase to the highest and lowest degrees possible. Wolborg twines around Dranzer and her flames lick my blade.

I looked Kai straight in the eye. This attack wasn't quite perfect yet but you have to fail before you succeed. Wolborg and Dranzer wrap their temperatures around one another and their blades begin to dance. F-Dynasty attempts to evade but in one fell move, Dranzer wraps them in a wreath of flames and ice holds the two together. Wolborg flips Dranzer into the air and then streaks after Raul and Julia. He shatters the ice and the blades fly into the air. Dranzer calls again and dives from her element, a burning creature of blue flame.

She hits the two off kilter blades and they fly out of the stadium. However, Dranzer is still burning and Wolborg still spinning. They crash into one another but it's unlike all the other times in practice. Their conflicting velocities created a single moment of frozen time. Dranzer slides aside to spin beside my Wolborg and her blade gently flecks away the ice chips still clinging to him, keeping him stationary.

I turned to stare at Kai, to see if he had any explanation for what our bit-beasts just did. He was staring at Dranzer, his eyes wide and his mask gone. He held up his hand to catch her as she flew from the dish. I caught Wolborg but I never took my eyes from him.

Without his mask, there was fatigue and raw determination. He looked like he was going to collapse but pure strength of will kept him standing. That and the glowing bit-chip in his hand.

"Hey, Kai. I've got the data on your battle just now." Kenny called from behind us. He turned to look at their technician and I finally moved my eyes off Kai, and onto my Wolborg. Something sparkled on the attack ring, jammed between the bit-chip and the ring. Frowning, I turned the blade and it fell into my palm.

"Show me that last attack on screen." He said as he walked over to the small boy.

I held it in my palm, studying it. It was brilliant red but cool to my touch. Like I froze a piece of Dranzer's fire.

Our battle with F-Dynasty filled the screen on the far wall. Raul and Julia walked over to stand beside the other two, watching the battle to find their flaws. I stayed by the dish to watch the battle. I didn't need to see it again. I could see it play over in my mind.

"Pause it here Kenny." He said and I looked over. The screen was paused on te section of the battle when Dranzer and Wolborg were supposed to crash into one another and send each other flying.

"I don't know how to explain it, Kai. Dranzer should have hit Wolborg head-on. After that attack, there shouldn't have been enough power to generate a strong enough force to push the other away." Kenny said, frowning at the computer screen.

"What's going on, Tala?"

I looked up to see Bryan and Spencer leading a bunch of worn bladers into the battle diagnostics arena. I closed my fist over the little jewel and pocketed Wolborg.

"Kenny, can you play the last half of the battle for everyone?" I asked with a slightly raised voice. Bryan frowned at me but I shook my head. "Just watch the screen."

They all turned their eyes to the screen, except for Kai who was staring at Dranzer. _Guess he can't figure it out either._ I walked over to Kai and watched him play with Dranzer, trying to remove something from her attack ring. He pulled it away and held up a piece of ice blue crystal.

"It's warm." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I opened my fist discreetly and showed him the red crystal. "And this is cold." I said in a questioning tone.

He caught my eyes and ten turned to Kenny. I understood. We'd have to ask the Chief about it. But later, once practice was over.

_Heh. That's right. We're BBA now. All the teams are really, except for the BEGA. I don't really know what they're going to do yet but I have a few very educated sources. What I know will blow some of these people out of the water. _

_But anyway, the Blitzkrieg Boys are BBA now. We joined because, well, honestly, it was because of Kai. He was G Revolutions and our defiance to BEGA had made us prime candidates right after him. We were recruited in. Not that we minded, Ian was coming back from Russia to stay here. Our true home was back in Russia, in Moscow, but we had a home here too._

_Better yet, we were needed here. That's a first in itself. We weren't needed in Balkov Abbey. We were expandable there. Like their own tools they could modify and play with until a better model came along. A better tool like BEGA. Now, we were vital to the BBA. Our knowledge, experience, our blading styles, our spirit for the game, we were needed here heart and soul. _

_That's why no one felt any more tension with us. The White Tigers X had forgiven Bryan and were now even training with him. They valued his speed and power. He could smile with them, something he never did in the past and now did frequently. His animosity was still there. Just redirected. He certainly didn't warm up to Kai completely, not even after BEGA._

_Spencer had, surprisingly, become good friends with Rick and Max. The two burly teens sparred all the time and Max and he combined their knowledge on water-beasts and were now very apt at manipulating the element completely. He still said little but when he spoke, it was hardly ever a biting comment._

_And me, well, I guess you could say that I'm still working on it. They respect my talents and generally laugh at any of my sarcastic comments. But it seemed odd. It was almost hero-worship, but to a lesser degree. Heh. My fight out of a coma I got myself into had affected them all. It was now like I was a precious object that decided to walk around._

_The only ones who treated me without that amazement and admiration were my Blitzkrieg Boys and Hiro. Even Tyson acted like that sometime. Tch. Picture it, a group of bladers, all of whom by the way have unbelievable talent by themselves, are treating me, one of their worst enemies in the past and ruthless blader now, like some glass statue or a figure of devotion. It was purely sickening. _

_Sure, I fought top protect our Blading world. I formed the Blitzkrieg Boys for the sole purpose of saving everything we loved so much. Okay, I fought my way out of a coma, with Kai's help which they all seem to forget occasionally, that should have kept me until I died. But seriously, where was the joy in that?_

_They all stand up for their beliefs and while they may falter, they remember what that strength was and kept fighting. That's the spirit we're teaching here. The Blitzkrieg Boys are the ones who show the new bladers and others what it truly means to be a Beyblader. _

_Tch. I don't know. That's what bothers me the most about that. Dranzer and Wolborg acted independently, something they usually did when no one noticed, and generated high levels of power without taping ours. Not consciously anyway. And then there was these crystals .It was like I froze fire and Kai burned ice. Heh. Listen to me spouting poetry. _

"Kai. Let's set up for the next round." Ray said as he gestured to the beydish. "Who do you want next?"

He turned away from staring at my hand. To stare at Ray, the tiger blader stood by the dish along with all the others. They looked at him expectantly. He really did lead this group. Guess his battle and determination showed them how hard he could fight for them.

"PPB All-Stars and White Tigers X. Two on two. Use as little bit-beast action as possible." He said and then walked over to the adjoining room.

Their orders received, the teams paired up and everyone counted down the battle. They launched and the sounds of grinding metal filled the room. The Chief was typing away and battle stats appeared on screen as he adjusted them.

I nodded to Bryan and Spencer , who were watching me, and then walked out of the room. My job for the day was done. They didn't need me for this, I only battle with Kai. Just like Tyson and Daichi, Max and Rick, Claude and Miguel, and Ray and Lee always battled their best with one another. It's just how things went, and seeing as I wasn't on either the All-Stars or the White Tigers, I could go hang around for a bit.

I stalked the halls in a foul mood. Nothing had changed. I still had no idea why Wolborg decided to go off and leave me high and dry. If I couldn't control him anymore, then was I getting weaker? Maybe I wasn't good enough to be partnered with the ice wolf anymore.

I slammed my fist on the wall and let it slide along the cool metal. Now I was doubting myself. Just freaking great.

Wolborg responded to confidence, determination, strength, self-awareness, leadership. If I was doubting myself now, then it just proved that I can't partner him anymore.

He glowed coldly in my pocket, but the sensation was a comfort. I knew what he was telling me. He disagreed completely with my earlier doubt. He sent more chill air out of my pocket and it curled around my spine soothingly. I brushed my thumb over the bit-chip to in turn soothe the disgruntled wolf. I could almost hear the low appreciative growl through my jacket pocket.

I stopped walking when I reached the dorms. I pulled open the door to my room and walked over to my desk and turned on the computer. My messenger told me that Ian was now happily situated on a bus to the airport. And he sounded so thankful about it too. Though if the pictures he sent were any clues, he decided to move with company of a more beastly variety. This was going to be terrific. Heh.

I closed it and tilted back in my chair. Now that everything had cooled down, it was nothing but train, eat, sleep, train, etc. No new threats on the horizon. No new bladers with unusual bit-beasts that threatened to destroy our sacred blading world. No new corporation bent on world domination through the honorable game of Beyblading. This was going to suck. I lived for the new. It seriously looked like, for once, a boring year.

I dropped the legs back to the floor and ran a hand through my hair. Kai would keep them training for most of the night. So I was going to blow off the rest of the day, and go spend my time people watching.

I pulled my jacket off and changed into street clothes. The ratty denim hung loose and the black t-shirt boasted the name of some off-color local band. I grabbed a hat and mashed my devil horns down. I could almost hear my teammates now. _Aren't you afraid of ruining your perfect hair, captain? _and _All that hair gel gone to waste, what a shame. _and _Wearing your hair down like that makes you look even more feminine than usual. _All that was generally said with laughter and teasing. Sure, it annoyed me, but, heh, what can a guy do? I had to admit, really grudgingly, I liked them well enough not to kill them.

I smoothed it down and grabbed my jacket, it was a real common one now. People would think that I admired that Tala Beyblader they all watched on TV.

I grabbed my cell phone too, stuffing it in my pocket beside Wolborg. I checked to be sure I had my wallet and then slipped out of the room and into the hallway. I was out of there within a minute. Come on, do you really think that the security system here could hold a candle to that death trap known simply as The Abbey?

I walked the sidewalk in the same way I saw all the normal, high school students doing. My skills in that are lacking I admit, but I probably knew more than any of their highest students. I liked to watch them. I don't know why but it calmed me. To see all these people enjoying themselves without ever knowing what could have happened had I won that tournament years ago, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Heh.

I turned a corner and walked into the coffee shop that sat on the corner. I opened the door and warm coffee scents, and mellow music assaulted my senses. I sighed and took a seat at the table against the wall. Tch. Just because I'm paranoid, didn't mean they weren't out to get me, right? I smiled slightly at the waitress as she came over.

She was a nice girl. She didn't ask me any questions, didn't flirt, didn't stare at me, even after she figured out who I was. She had just smiled conspiratorially and brought me my order. I liked this girl. Thank gods for smart people.

She placed my usual order on my table after a three minute break. I slid my chair back to the floor and bit into the muffin. Banana nut muffin just the way I liked them. I took my time eating it as I watched the people in the coffee shop and on the streets through the glass window.

Just regular people doing regular things. All of them mindlessly going on. None of them had to worry about their control over some ancient spirit. None of them had a cold crystal of red in their pocket. None of them had the apathetic attitude that I was currently sporting.

I tilted back again and balanced my coffee cup on my knee. This was really going downhill wasn't it? I rocked back and forth and sipped more coffee. I pulled out the crystal and set it on the table. I stared at it. It was mocking me. I knew exactly what was going on in that little crystal mind of its. And all of it had to do with laughing at the red-haired blader sitting across and above it.

I moved the cup to my other hand and reached out to run a finger down the side of the red crystal. It shimmered in the pale light of the coffee house and cast a red haze on the table. It was a complete mystery to me. I opened my link with Wolborg and conveyed to him my concerns over the delicate shard in front of me. I felt the swell of emotions from him. He had no clue where it came from, what it was made of, or what it was doing with me. I didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. If he didn't know then it was doubtful that anyone else would. But I was going to ask Kenny anyway, cause that's what Kai wanted to do so, heh, why not?

I downed the last of the coffee and placed the cup on the table, beside my tip. I picked up the crystal, slid it in my pocket, and went up to the counter with my check. I paid and waved slightly to the waitress. She nodded and cleaned up the table as the bell chimed behind me. I followed the crowd down the street to the crosswalk.

A few guys were waiting at the crosswalk. They were laughing hysterically, holding on to one another as they shook with laughter. I watched them curiously. No one I knew acted so immature. Scratch that, I did but I never was with them when they acted like this. Come to think of it, I wasn't with anyone who was so open all the time. Even Daichi had a serious side that he showed when he wasn't in training, on occasion anyway.

When the light turned, they started across the street and I followed them for only a block. I heard snatches of conversation but then I turned to walk down to the park. I sighed appreciatively at the lush grass and calm wind. If I had to pick a third favorite place, after Russia and the coffee shop, this would be it. I walked deep into the park and continued on off the grass down to a grove of trees. They stood tall and caught the wind.

I laid down on my back and stared up at the tree branches. They swayed sensuously and I crossed my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes and relaxed. All the tension coiled in my arms and legs eased and I sighed again. I let my mind wander.

There was the crystal, Wolborg and Dranzer acting independently, and all the stress this week. Maybe I was going crazy and dreamed this whole mess. Maybe I never left The Abbey at all and this was some virtual world that existed only in the part of my mind that had fused with the cyberization. Maybe…Heh. Too many maybes and not enough answers; that was the problem here.

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

Feel like scooping out your brains or sending me hate mail yet? I'll welcome any and all. More apologies for getting Tala off on the wrong foot and neatly explaining why they're all living in the BBA Headquarters like a happy little family.

I'll make sure the next chapters better. And I'm not telling any secrets. Not for all the smutty scenes in the world. Oh, on a slightly related side-note, this will have Yaoi of the TalKai variety. (That's right. TALKai. Dominate-Tala's a real smexy idea) "Ja'ne!" (Flame me if you dare!) -St. MySoul


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Finally Updated! Along with Stubborn Pride and Insanity! This story is more developed but the plot wasn't very original. So, chapters have been sacrificed to my muse's alter and given up for mutilation, mutation and evolution! I think they're getting along very well but the reader's the judge! Oh! Each chapter will have a different point-of-view and will, hopefully, stay in that point of view for the entire chapter.

Quick-Guide

(POINT-OF-VIEW)

"SPEECH"

'THOUGHT' or _THOUGHT_

//MIND SPEECH or BITBEAST SPEECH//

* * *

(Normal P.O.V. back at the BBA Headquarters)

Kai set the Barthez Battalion against the Blitzkrieg Boys after the All-stars and the White Tigers X finished and Kenny reviewed their stats.

Whatever had happened during his battle hadn't happened during any of the others. Tala had disappeared and the bladers were beginning to drift away. He checked the clock. It was about time that dinner would be served. No wonder everyone was less focused on the battle, unlike Spencer and Bryan who were used to conditions like these and worse. After Spencer knocked Miguel from the stadium and Bryan and Claude knocked each other out, everyone looked at him expectantly. They were waiting for him to tell them practice was over for the day. Tyson and Daichi had already fought against Kai and Tala earlier in one of Kenny's diagnostics battles so they were more than ready to go.

He nodded and everyone vanished in a flurry of movement, except for the bladers who had the decency to walk, like everyone else excluding Tyson and Daichi. He sighed and passed through the doors after everyone else had gone. He paused at the doorway and leaned against the frame. He watched them all disappear down the hall and then he collapsed on the frame, using it to support his weight.

He breathed in heavily and then grabbed Dranzer for strength. She burned his palm but it was an ease to the pain that had shot through his head. It pulsed at his temple and he pressed the heel of his palm to this eye. This was really turning out to be a nightmare. He had no idea that it was going to get so bad. He thought he had it under control.

He hissed as it spiraled down his neck to settle unpleasantly in his spine. He held his breath and pushed off the door frame. The door closed behind him but he staggered anyway. A hand clasped his arm to prevent him from falling but it didn't stop him from coughing violently. The hand hauled him up beside the person who had prevented his fall. His eyes turned to the person and he met the golden gaze beside him.

"Did it get worse? Has your vision faded?" The concerned Chinese teen asked as he studied the face of his captain, the strongest person he knew.

"Ray." He warned. "I need to go get some sleep. Let me go." There you had it. That was probably the most personal he got with anyone on his needs.

"That's the problem. You're not sharing a room with anyone are you?" He let go of his captain but followed him as he walked away.

"No." He said over his shoulder. "I don't need anyone."

"That's a lie. You need to ask to split room. You can stay with me." He persisted.

"I don't need anyone." He remained. That was his limit. There wasn't anything that Ray could say now that would even be acknowledged. The stoic captain had always been this way, but it got frustrating sometimes.

"You do need someone. Dranzer obviously can't help you anymore. You better than anyone should know that you share pain with your partner. She can't sustain you both for very long. Just stay with me for a day. A night. Get some sleep, Kai. Then you can go back to this self-inflicted misery. Others will notice soon." There, he said it. If Kai chose to ignore him now, then there wasn't anything he could do.

Kai continued walking down the hallway. He heard the Chinese tiger speak but he didn't care. He already knew. But his pride and his sense wouldn't allow it. If he stayed in this state until he died, which was becoming more likely, then so be it. He deserved this and his only regret was that Dranzer had to suffer as well. He wished he could spare her that but she was more stubborn than he was. Maybe at least.

He went into his room and shut the door before the tiger could come inside. He didn't need that lecture again. He knew it by heart.

He really did need someone to at least sleep in the same room. It was weird but the more time he spent alone, the worse the condition became. That's why it hadn't been torture to split a room with anyone from his team. He depended on them in a way. He would always depend on someone that way, he supposed. That's what made the situation distasteful. He would have to rely on someone to keep his body normal.

It was an odd condition. When he slept, it was like he was truly reliving all the days of torture back at the Abbey. He would wake up in a cold sweat, when he slept at all, which honestly was only as often as he could stand. His mind forced his body to relive it all. He hated it. He had no control over his mind. But when he slept with someone else in the room, all of that went away. He slept peacefully. He was at ease. He was dependent. He hated it totally.

He stalked to the window and stared out at the city. It was so full of life. So vibrant and so unlike everything he had known in the past. He placed Dranzer on the desk as he shifted his eyes to the fridge in the room. He opened it and took out a yogurt. It was full of things his body needed and didn't make him feel queasy after he ate it.

He sat on the window seat and propped his legs up on the chair. If he stared straight down he could just make out the fountain on the ground floor.

He down two yogurts before he even moved from his seat by the window. He opened his pouch attached to his belt and drew out the ice blue crystal. He rolled it between his fingers and watched it flash in the sun. It was beautiful in its mysterious, irritating way. He growled slightly as it mocked him. Dranzer didn't know anything about it; he'd already asked her. Tala and Wolborg wouldn't know either, regardless that Tala was still slightly cyborg. He didn't know which was worse, not knowing or being the most intellectually advanced creation and still not knowing. It was gratifying that Tala didn't know either. In a sadistic way.

He dropped it on the desk beside Dranzer and she glowed palely with concern. Soft, blue flames wrapped around her blade before a small bird, one the size of a large parrot, formed out of the flames. She crooned melodically soft and flew up to his shoulder. She nuzzled one of the blue fins before whistling easing tones. He wrapped his hand over her tail feathers and the blue flames laced around his fingers.

"I know." He whispered to her. Her concern over him was making him go weak. But it was a first to actually be the object of true concern. He couldn't stand up to that affection completely, though he tried to deny it. Bright wings spread and she glided to the desk and then to the window, carrying the blue crystal with her. She dropped it and then prodded at it with her beak. She was obviously confused with it.

"Don't worry. I'll ask Kenny later and then if all else fails, I'll ask him." She looked up and whistled sharply. "I don't trust him completely. But I think I can. He won't ever understand it unless we can show him. I think he does have the potential to be one of the best. He could be one of us. That's why I'll ask." He explained to her. This was something he wouldn't be caught dead doing to the others. Explaining himself and his reasons. Tch.

"His team will be the real problem. There is still some bad air there that won't just vanish. I'm hoping that when they move, it'll be easier and faster than if we let them stay there and the problem only stews." He crouched on the floor, his knees on the carpet and his chin on the window seat. "It will work. I'll make sure of it."

She stretched out a wing and a blue spiral of flame wrapped around his hair. He smirked slightly as she turned her attention back to the crystal. She looked from them both and then her emerald eyes widened in a pleading gesture. He knew that look. It generally meant that he would be burning up a large amount of energy. But it was always worth it.

He grabbed her blade and sent out all the energy he had to spare. She burned fiercely and then the shape took on a more human appearance.

He had discovered this ability of hers recently. It burned up more energy then even her most powerful attack but she could sustain the form by herself once she had the energy she'd needed for the first change.

Her feathers changed into tan skin and a red dress. Gold bangles hung from her arms from wrist to elbow. Her hair brushed the floor; it was off-white laced with red, gold and orange. Two strips were brilliant gold and hung on either side of her face. A bright emerald jewel hung from a thick gold chain around her neck. Her eyes were green and flared crimson as she took her form. She settled on the window seat, scooping up the gem an holding it up to the light.

"I don't know what it is but every time I hold it, I feel this strong sense of self. Like I'm more aware of…something." Her voice was similar to her calls. It had a melody that was only reserved for birds that had transferred itself into human tongue.

"That's helpful." He snorted and stood up. She watched him as he made his way over to the bed and collapse. She frowned at him, he could feel it though not see it.

She got up and walked over. She leaned over him and removed the weighted scarf. He let her take that away but stopped her when she reached for his jacket. It would be too much work to take it off now, only to put it back on again before he left. He still had to ask Kenny and none of the scars were around his neck that the jacket didn't conceal.

She carried the scarf away and dropped it beside the desk. She brushed away her hair as it fell into her face and then walked back over to him. "I'm gonna go find Tala. I wanna look at the other one of these, 'kay?"

"Sure." He sighed as he fell into a fitful slumber. She grabbed his phone and one of the jackets in his closet for her. She pulled on the red leather duster and covered her head with a ball cap. She gave his hair an affectionate ruffle before leaving. The door closed with a light snap.

"Where are you headed, Dranze?" She turned to face the Chinese tiger's blader as he came down the hall with two others.

"To find the wolf, little tiger. Have fun while I'm gone. Don't wake up Master. Understand, little dragon, little cat?" She turned to glare half-heartedly at Tyson being supported between the two Chinese teens.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mariah said, her smile light. She knew that the phoenix directed her words to the teen between her and Ray, not to her in particular.

"He's all right, then?" Ray asked. She could feel the concern in the air.

"I wouldn't leave him unless he's well." She stated as she walked down the hall.

She pulled sunglasses out of her jacket and slid them on the tip of her nose. She knew where the wolf would be. By this time, he's already been to the café and watched the people in the street. So he was going to be at the park now. In that special secluded area that only the wolf knew was there. Well, only the wolf, her, her master, Wolborg, Ray, Lee, Spencer, and Bryan.

She pulled off the cap as she entered the park. Her hair was caught up in a light breeze and she reveled in the sensation. She continued her trek up the rarely used track. She caught the sight of red and immediately recognized the wolf blader. He was sleeping, light snores and whispered Russian words mixing.

She leaned down and picked up a grass blade. She poked him in the nose with it and laughed silently as he growled and brushed it away with his hand. He rolled over and she persisted, poking him mercilessly with the blade of grass. He growled again, louder this time.

"Would you stop already?!" He snarled and she dove back as he sat up quickly. "Huh? Dranzer? Is Kai here?" He looked around quickly for the phoenix master and met her eyes with a relieved expression.

"No, little wolf. He is sleeping for the moment." She dropped the blade of grass and sat down on the ground beside him. He frowned slightly and turned closer toward her.

"So why are you here?" He said finally, when she hadn't said anything.

"Call out Wolborg. Human, if you can."

Everyone was working on this once they found out Kai was able to do it. Having their partners out as beast forms was the first thing they accomplished but it was a work in progress for the human forms. It required large amounts of energy, a strong bond, and supreme concentration. It was hard but they weren't intimidated. Most of the forms were semi-transparent but they became more solid the harder they tried.

"Right." He nodded and closed his eyes. He clenched his hands tightly and concentrated on the bond he had with the ice spirit. Icy wind ran amok through the trees and stiffened the grass they were lying on into sharp spikes.

A pale blue light pooled beside them and misty ice wrapped itself into a cloud. It took a human shape and began to solidify. The figure stepped out of the mist and the young man was frowning.

"Concentrate harder, Tala. I'm about here completely." He encouraged in a voice reminiscent of a wolf's howl. Tala scowled as his brow furrowed. She watched on in amusement as he frowned deeper, comically appearing to ignore his wolf. Then his body solidified and he stared at his hands in amazement. Wolborg did, not Tala.

"You've done it, Red. Nice." He said in appreciation to the worn out blader lying on the ground. "So what did you need, Dranzer?"

His hair was icy blue and shot through with white. His eyes were almost too pale a blue to have any color at all. He wore black leathers and a fringe of fur decorated the collar. He had a dog collar, one with silver spikes and studs, around his neck in an ironic joke. His canine teeth were longer then normal and his ears were pointed, ice blue shards clung to the lobes, imitations of ice shards that sprouted from his Bit-beast form.

"You have the crystal?" She asked as she held out her palm to show off the blue one.

"Once I borrow it from Red here…" He slipped the red shard out of the redhead's pocket and gripped it in his fist. "Got it right here."

"Do you feel anything?" She asked eagerly.

"I feel…something." He looked at his fist in confusion and then back to her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I don't know but I can feel that something too. Like a cold burst of air or a vibrant pulse of emotions. I can't tell what it is but I think I…like the feeling." She looked away from him and stared up at the sky. Bit-beasts were not supposed to be this open. Not even with one another. Being a spirit meant you lent guidance and support to others, you were not allowed to have desires. For anything. But that was one of the rules they had chosen to accept when they were offered to be partners with heroes. With those who had strong potential with no way to properly use that potential.

"I get that." He said as he flipped it up and down in his palm. He tossed it a few times and then frowned. He held the thing up to his eyes and then looked at her. "Can I see that one?"

She nodded and held out her hand with the crystal. He reached out and the tip of his fingers brushed her skin and she left out a shrill cry as he howled. Flames shot up his arm and her hand was shrouded in ice. Tala bolted to his feet but remained back. Wolborg snarled pitifully as it wrapped around his neck and then died away. She clutched at her arm but it stayed frozen despite her best efforts to rid herself of it. Her shrill cry was still bouncing around in the area.

"Wolborg! Dranzer!" As the flames died, Wolborg panted heavily and looked in concern to Dranzer. Her arm was still wrapped in ice and it didn't seem as though it was going to disappear.

"Master. Master…it hurts. Get it off!" She started out softly but then she was shrieking, just below tortured-cries-of-anguish volume.

Wolborg dropped the crystal and ran over to her. Tala picked it back up and glared at the damned thing. He wanted to grind it to dust beneath his heel. He followed his partner over to the phoenix and concentrated, opening the channel so Wolborg could do whatever necessary to get the ice off the bird. Wolborg lowered her to the ground and leaned her into him, whispering soothing words.

His hands roamed over the ice, searching for flaws. It was a perfect casing and he growled softly. He used the open channel between himself and Tala to form claws on his human hands. He ripped a seam and then forced mist inside, making the ice pull away from the phoenix. He cracked it apart and then let it fall to the ground. She cried out in relief.

"What just happened here?" Tala asked. The bit-beasts were just trading jewels but then flames and ice shot out of them. He didn't know what to make of it and two seconds later, his phone and Dranzer's rang.

He was faster and drew it out, taking Dranzer's as well.

"Where is she?! What happened?! Answer me, Ivanov!" The enraged snarl made him freeze as still as the other two.

"Master!" She cried out. Almost crying in relief, she stole the phone from him and began speaking so quickly it sounded like whistles and clicks, like bird-language.

Wolborg was sitting beside her, listening in to their conversation and translating through the mental link for Tala. He had burns up his arms and around his neck. Her skin was blue and her arm shaking. She had dropped the crystal into her pocket and Tala still had the other one.

"We're going back. Now." She said. She closed the phone and traded his for hers. She started to stand but her arm threw off her balance. Wolborg achingly got to his feet and stiffened as his burns pulsed. "Let me help you." She said.

Her hands covered his burns and they disappeared under her delicate touch. Wolborg groaned in appreciation and then gestured for her to extend her arm. He healed away the ice chill and she sighed happily. Tala just watched this with interest.

He knew they were close because they were partners. They only worked well together so this was, supposedly, normal behavior. They helped one another, not unlike their partners. Wolborg let her lean on his side as they waited for Tala to follow. Heh. He was the bit-beast yet here he was waiting for Tala to follow like a lost vassal. Heh.

He shook his head clear and took the lead. They knew the way as well as he did but he was the one to lead anywhere. They wouldn't let him wait for them to go first, oh no, they took their roles as partners and masters seriously. Tch. Such old-fashioned thinking coming from the modern-dressed "humans".

He led the way back to the BBA and held open the door for the couple. _It really made me feel all off kilter, you know, to think, my wolf could be so completely relaxed all the time. _He never worried about much. It was depressing.

Julia, Emily and Mariah cast them odd looks when they first entered the main room. But then it turned to deep concern when Kai staggered out of one of the doorways and came striding towards the threesome. Dranzer disengaged herself from the ice spirit and ran towards him, emitting a flurry of bird-language that left the others with aching eardrums. Kai, however, seemed to understand all perfectly.

"Tala, Wolborg, my room. Now." He ordered to them and then turned to the girls, absently flipping magazines and watching the television from the plush couch. "Send Kenny to me."

"Right." Emily looked at the other two gravely and ran out of the room, her magazine forgotten. Julia ran after her followed by Mariah. They were curious and concerned, seeing as the two of them had their beasts in human form and Kai was clinging to Dranzer like a life preserver. This worried them more then anything.

"What happened?" he turned to face the other three, who were sitting on his bed, desk, and window seat respectively.

"I'm not sure. I asked to see the crystal but then, when I touched her, flames shot up my arm and ice went around hers." Wolborg said, his annoyance presenting itself in the low growl of his voice.

Tala placed the offending crystal on the desk as Dranzer sat hers down there as well. Kai looked from one shard to the other. His eyes narrowed and his scowl sharpened. He looked at Dranzer and by a silent signal, he gestured her to him. She alighted to a place beside him and he curled one hand around her arm. It wasn't a tight grip; they both needed the gesture, however weak.

"I still don't understand what had happened. It hurt so much…Like I was losing my soul." Dranzer said in a whispered confidence to Kai. His eyes burned furiously and he glared daggers at the "harmless" shards on his desk.

"I felt the same." Wolborg said in a hushed voice. Tala looked at his partner in concern and Wolborg moved closer to him, sinking to the floor and resting his back against Tala's legs.

"Kai? You needed me?" Came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes. Come in." Kai called, refusing to move to let the technician in.

"What did you need?" He said when he opened the door and closed it. His eyes widened in surprise when he looked at the odd scene before him. He knew bit-beasts and partners were close, but it seemed so weird.

"We seem to have a rather inconvenient problem." Tala said in a huff.

"After my match with Tala, against F-Dynasty on our blades were those." Kai said and nodded to the two crystals. Kenny immediately went over and looked at one of them. "When Dranzer and Wolborg touched while holding them, fire and ice erupted from the jewels. I want to know where they came from, what they are, and why it happened."

"So, nothing too serious or important, Chief." Dranzer said wryly, standing up but prevented from moving by Kai.

Kenny laughed absently and picked up one. When he went to grab the other, Tala's hand stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that until we know what will happen." He said as he picked up the jewel and gestured for the boy to leave first. Kenny nodded but he was enamored by the mystery and seemed to acknowledge them from another plane of reality.

"I think an elements test first, then maybe a substance and energy test. I'm going to need Emily, Miguel, maybe Spencer too, I'm not sure. Can I have their help?" He addressed Kai.

_Might as well just tell everyone…._ "I'll call them, and some others. You go ahead. All of you." He added and included Tala, Wolborg and Dranzer in his gaze.

They nodded and left the room.

He picked up his phone and sent text messages to everyone. Might as well. He found that it was difficult to keep large secrets from everyone. If he involved some, it would be like involving everyone but snubbing some people. Then he'd have to deal with their hurt feelings, and mopey attitudes. He pressed the send key and waited. Two seconds later, everyone sent back that they would be at the "Lab" quickly.

He frowned and closed the phone. His head ached still, as well as his chest and wrists, but he blocked it all out. He shook his head like he was shaking off water and rolled his shoulders. He left his bedroom then, proud that he could do it without shaking. It wouldn't last for much longer though.

Kenny had already placed the red crystal in the scanner and a detailed analysis began to appear on the screen before the group he had assembled. Miguel, Emily, Spencer, and Kenny were immersed in their research. The others were listening to Tala explain what was going on. Dranzer and Wolborg were seated back to back on the floor, she was drawing circles on the ground and Wolborg was tapping his foot on the ground.

Dranzer looked up when he came into the room and sprang up to rush towards him. She let loose a shrill bird call and her hands immediately jumped to his arms. Her voice pitched differently then and to everyone in the room, it sounded like she was pissed. Wolborg growled and came to the pair, standing beside Kai to frown at her.

Tala looked from the bladers before him to the bit beasts and Kai engaged in an argument that was composed of Dranzer's shrill whistles and clicks. Wolborg growled again and Tala opened the link to get the translation. Dranzer apparently was angry that Kai was even down here and not in his room sleeping, Kai disagreed and Dranzer got even angrier. She was bringing up off the wall issues and demanding that if he didn't get back upstairs, then she would make Ray sleep with him instead.

His eyebrows shot up at that, and because no one else's did, he assumed it was because their partners weren't translating for them, explaining it was a private issue. Wolborg had no qualms however. Kai's eyes burned fiercely, the threat from his partner obviously the cause.

"You are forgetting who is master here, Dranzer." His voice was as cold as his grandfather's and sent chills down everyone's backs. "You will not threaten me like that again, Dranzer. I will not tolerate it."

She paled and then her body burst into blue flames. She kept the fire bird form for a full minute and then she disappeared into the blade Kai was holding. Wolborg scowled at the blade, obviously thinking, holding his old world customs, that Dranzer had committed a grievous mistake. His eyes narrowed at the blade and his growl supported the bluenette's scowl. Tala shook his head and looked at the Chinese tiger.

Ray was glaring at Kai. The teen was not happy with what had just happened and neither apparently, was his beast. The shadow form of Driger was laced around his legs, a feral snarl showing off white fangs.

Sensing that he had to play mediator before the fight even started, he cleared his throat and walked up to Kai and Wolborg. His partner stepped back, allowing Tala to stand beside Kai and Kai placed Dranzer in his pocket. He met his eyes briefly and, ever so slightly, looked at the others. His eyes held shame.

Tala knew why. He saw the argument as scandalous behavior, like a servant had gotten uppity. He knew Dranzer was worried but it was the idea that he was out of control that bothered him.

Not everyone though saw it that way. The others were frowning at their leader. Disapproval was written clearly on many of their faces.

"What did you do that for? She was worried about you." Tyson said with indignation in his voice. He was irritated that Dragoon wouldn't translate the argument in the first place so adding that to Kai's cold voice just made the young dragon incredibly angry.

Typical Kai, ignored him and went to stand beside Kenny to look at the screen. Tala wanted to join him but when he cast a look to the neko-jin standing back in the crowd he pushed his curiosity over the crystal to the back of his mind. He nodded for Wolborg to go ahead and then joined him.

"Driger translated for you." He said matter-of-factly. "I want to know what's going on. And I would appreciate it if you told me."

"Can I talk to you in another way?" He motioned to the tiger and Tala understood.

He wanted to do this without talking out loud. He wanted to let Driger mediate the bond and encompass Tala into it.

Tala nodded and prepared himself for the sharp stab that always followed intrusion of another bit-beast. They had yet to work out the kinks in their communication methods.

// "Kai's been having problems."// Ray's voice came through the bond. It had a very aggressive tone to it that meant Drigger was supplying the words.

// "Tell me something that I don't know."// He said sarcastically. They hadn't even touched the root of the problem yet and already he could feel a headache. There was always going to be something wrong with the Blitzkrieg Boys.

// "It must have been a long term thing. I don't know how you wouldn't already know."// Tala swore he heard a mental sigh. // "He can't sleep without someone in the room."//

Now this Tala knew. It stemmed back from the Abbey. It was a deep fear that all of them harbored. They were all taken in their sleep, they were roused from their sleep to be punished, they suffered the most after they closed their eyes.

// "I know that. Why do you think I don't mind him having his own room now? Now that the bit-beasts can take humanoid forms, he won't be alone. He has Dranzer."//

Now Tala knew he heard a snort. // "If only that would help. She suffers with him. He needs someone to be with him. A human. Someone to ground him to the world. He has gotten worse. He collapsed today. His vision goes and I know he hardly eats."//

// "So you've been staying with him? I thought one of you had been before he joined us again. Thank you."// He felt that pride and happiness flow from the bond Drigger projected with him.

// "That's not the worst of it. He doesn't think I notice but he rubs his shoulders a lot. His wrist pains him and he is constantly covering his neck, even without the scarf. There are problems that I don't think he can fix by simply ignoring them or fix continuing on this way."//

// "What are you wanting to do about it?"//

// "Personally? Tie him up, force him to eat and get better, make him talk to me and sort out his problems and then drug him in so deep a sleep he won't wake up until he's made up for all the lost time."//

Tala couldn't help it. The answer was so ridiculous. His laughter shot through the bond and he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

// "Sorry Ray but I don't think that would make anything better."//

// "You're right. What do you think we should do?"//

// "Find some way to make him let some one in. Either you or one of us."//

// "Think there's any way I could get you in there?" //

// "I would not hesitate to help my friend, my brother, but I doubt that he would let me. He doesn't want it broadcast and there is only one explanation that would encompass me sleeping in his room, and I'm pretty sure he would disapprove of that more."//

Ray obviously caught his meaning because he could feel embarrassment roll off the neko-jin in waves. // "I see what you mean. It wouldn't be hard to explain if we were traveling but staying here…Impossible. That would make it worse." //

// "But hiding isn't going to help. I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can convince him to do…something."// He trailed off and the fierce pressure left my mind. Drigger melted back into the cat's shadow and Ray grimaced.

We really needed to work out the kinks before one of us went insane from the migraines that followed.

Tala clapped a hand to his head and rubbed his temple. He dropped his hand and walked over to the screen, suddenly uneasy. The screen was flashing a warning and Kenny was rapidly walking away from the scanner. The others quickly followed him and everyone else stayed back.

Tala however, ran up to Kai, who was still by the monitor and absently tapping on his arm, they were crossed in front of him. Tala tapped Kai on the other arm, and when he got no response, he grabbed the blader and forced him back.

"Kenny! What's going on?! Why is that acting this way?!" Tala yelled as he kept the struggling blader in place. Kai was acting odd.

"Let me go! I have to get it out now!" Kai shouted over the warning tones that had started. Tala kept him in place.

"Are you crazy? You can't Kai!"

"I'm not sure! That scan showed us that the red crystal was actually a piece of Dranzer! It was a harden stone of her energy! There was a small imperfection but it only registered as a simple crystalline fracture!" The small technician explained but the computer drowned him out.

"We thought that it was harmless! So we put the blue one in the adjoining container! There's no way that they could react together if they required touch! When we started the scan, the red one leeched power from the system or something because it started reacting! The blue one started and here we are!" Miguel yelled. He was louder and closer than Kenny and knew the problem in as much detail.

"I need to get it! Tala let me go before I make you!" Kai roared and pulled with enough effort to make him seriously doubt that he was still the physically stronger to the two of them.

"Are you insane? If you touch that, there's no telling what will happen to you. If you injure yourself like Dranzer and Wolborg did, then do you know how much you will suffer before you die."

"I warned you, Ivanov." He growled and Tala was sent flying. Kai had punched him in the stomach and then threw him out of the way.

Tala's mind barely registered what happened before his own natural urges took over. He snarled and tackled Kai, knocking the breath from the phoenix and landing on him hard. Kai was fazed for all of two seconds and then began struggling. Tala pinned his arms and then roared at everyone.

"If one of you doesn't figure out how to get those damn things apart, I will hunt down each one of you and personally slide my blade from your stomach to your god-damned throat!" He hissed as Kai landed a hard blow to his shoulder and he stopped himself from striking the phoenix master.

"Right! That's no problem! We'll let you know when we get that taken care of." Came the nasty answer from either Rick or Spencer, Tala couldn't care which but the answer wasn't pleasing.

Kai slugged him across the face then and Tala spat out a bit of blood, but the Russian was already to his feet and sprinting to the container. He rushed after him, hoping to either stop him or lessen the injury that would happen when Kai touched the stones.

Kai reached them and smashed open the glass. He knew…HE KNEW…that he was going to have to stop this. He had no idea how he knew and he cared even less. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach over the crystals. He knew he could stop them though.

Tala was one step behind him, the others too shocked to be of any use, and there seemed to be a force that kept them away. One that repelled them, the main problem Rick had been referring to even though neither of the two fighting Russians knew it. Kai reached in and scooped up the blue stone, it was burning it's own spot into the container. Tala cursed himself for this later but he grabbed the red stone, his shoulder brushed Kai's as he did.

Then the world around them erupted in a blinding flash that shook the entire room. The computer screen burst and showered them with glass as the white light enveloped Kai and Tala and grew brighter. Wolborg howled with rage but not even he could get to the two. They shielded their faces from the light and the glass and in one heartbeat, everything stopped.

The light vanished, the computer stopped exploding in on itself and the rubble still fell but only quietly. They did not hesitate to rush ahead, the Blitzkrieg Boys bringing up the front. They stopped when they reached the two and a spike of heart-stopping concern made them freeze.

This was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Here's the next chapter! Disclaimer applies to all! Enjoy Tala's POV!

((Tala's P.O.V.))

Voices. That's what the rumbling was. Irritating voices shouting explications in languages I was too tired to translate.

My throat caught and coughed. Then the voices stopped and I felt a presence at my side. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was momentarily blinded by the oppressive white that covered the room.

"Tala?"

I turned my head and met Bryan's gaze. He was not happy. But then again, I chuckled/coughed, neither was I.

"Hey, Bry. What's up?" I groaned out. That's when the pain hit. I hissed the words and moved to grab my shoulder with my left hand but I was stopped.

"You can't move your arm yet." Spencer said, holding me still.

"And why not?" I hissed and then groaned when they exchanged glances. This was perfect. Just perfect.

"You're kinda tied up tied up at the moment." Wolborg's voice came from behind me and I turned my head to see him. He was a wolf again and nuzzled my left hand. He nosed it up and I saw a glint of metal.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." I growled and sat up, forcing back the pain in my shoulder. There it was as bright as day.

A wrist cuff wrapped around my arm.

"It was made in the explosion. There's no other explanation." Spencer said after he followed my eyes.

It shone brightly in the room's artificial light. It had groves and furrows from where the metal had fused together and in the center of it all, on my wrist's back, was the damned red stone. Fury gathered in my heart and I reached out to wrench it from me. But I had moved.

Connected to the wrist cuff was a foot and a half span of chain, bright, glittering, impossible to determine the strength of, chain. And connected to that chain was another wrist cuff. One where a blue stone shone out proudly. So naturally that was connected to someone. Only this someone hadn't woken up yet.

"I don't know what you and Mr. Moody were trying to do but, congratulations. Looks like you're cuff buddies until we find someway to get them off." Bryan said from my other side.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten…twenty…might as well have to count to infinity. I couldn't hold this in.

"Motherfucking, god-damned, son of a bitch! Fantastic! Just so fucking fantastic! This is all your fault Kai! If you hadn't have been so damned determined to rush over there, this wouldn't have happened!" I vented my anger out on the unconscious teen beside me.

"Tala relax. You're turning colors." Bryan pointed at my shoulder and I looked down. Apparently, I reopened a wound and it was protesting by making the bandage turn crimson.

"Oh shitty hell." I growled and then a hand slapped my arm, my unconnected, unbound, shoulder-bleeding arm. I couldn't stop the howl of pain and surprise that ripped itself from my mouth.

"Use cleaner language." A female voice.

I turned to see Hilary behind me and the other girls walking into the room behind her. I glared daggers at the female. I would have opened my mouth and told her off but my oh-so-wonderful companion decided to wake up. Know how I know? Answer: My arm was ripped to the left as Mr. Intelligent sat up and grabbed his stomach with his right hand.

Spencer and Wolborg prevented my fall but the curses that came after earned me a harder slap on the arm. I got stuck with the shitty end of everything didn't I?

"We came to check on you two. Do you want more of that painkiller, Kai?" The flock of girls had migrated to his bed and all looked at him worriedly.

He seemed to contemplate answering but then shook his head. Then he noticed what was connected to his arm and to me.

"What the fuck is this?" He snarled. And Hilary didn't so much as bat a lash. Damn opinionated females.

"It was made in the explosion." Hilary explained. The other girls spoke with her but she had been made the unofficial leader. Heh. Go figure.

"So now I'm stuck to you?" He shot me a dirty look as if this was all my fault. And that pissed me off even more.

"What the hell is your problem? You were the one who decided to charge in there. You were the one who tried to whup my ass. You were the one who ignored the danger and you are the one who should be lucky that I even tried to save you."

"And how do you figure that?"

"See this?" I pointed to my wound. "If I hadn't been there, this would be there." I pointed to the space between his neck and shoulders. If whatever had hit me had hit him there, he would have bled to death before anyone could save him. Not that he seemed to care because he just shrugged and let the chain fall between us again.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Cleaning up. Kenny's actually cursing your names because you broke his toy." Mariah said with more than a touch of amusement.

"Well, that's perfect. Computer's down." I said with a snort. And there went all my late night research adventures. Tch. Yeah right.

"Just perfect." Kai agreed and then looked between us. Wolborg waved his tail once and then shouldered my bed. I looked down and he huffed and then turned his attention to Kai. Confused, I frowned at him and his weird behavior.

"What do you want to do now, Kai?" I said without sounding angry or annoyed.

"Personally? I don't know." He groaned and the girls looked at him with even more concern.

"Well, I'm hungry and tired." I frowned and then turned to hang my legs off the bed. "We're going to the kitchen."

He nodded and frankly, I was surprised. He barely even argued with me this time.

We also discovered, by the time we reached the kitchen, that a foot and a half of chain wasn't really that much space. And these cuffs were way too noticeable. The Bladebreakers, White Tigers X, and Barthez Battalion were all hanging out in the kitchen. Apparently, the computer mess was cleaned. And they were all so worried about us. Tch.

"Kai! How are you feeling?" Tyson came at us first and worriedly looked over his captain.

"Fine, Tyson. Move."

Apparently, that didn't satisfy the dragon blader because he moved, but not out of the way, oh no, he moved even closer and started poking Kai on the shoulder. The god-damned right shoulder. And guess what? Kai shoved him off with his right hand. So my entire left side went falling forwards.

"Damn it, Kai!" I cried out as I caught myself. Bleeding idiot. He didn't even acknowledge that he heard me. But the others in the room saw the reason for my almost fall.

"Tala? Kai? Are those handcuffs?" Max asked as he caught Tyson and spotted our wrists.

Mr. High-and-Mighty didn't even answer. He just started walking towards the fridge and drug me along. He whipped open the fridge and took out some flavored yogurt, leaving it open for me. Wolborg's nails clinked on the tile behind me as I grimaced and took out some pasta meal that needed microwaved.

I popped it in and ignored the oh-so-obvious looks they were giving our connected wrists. I tapped my foot as I waited and Kai ate the yogurt.

"Why do you two have handcuffs on?" Ray asked after the silence we had given Max.

"The explosion. Don't know how." Kai said in as little words as he could. I think he has an aversion to speaking.

"Any idea how we're gonna get them off?" Miguel said. He had noticed that there weren't any spots for keys or a clasp that needed undone.

"Nope." I said and then took out my pasta. I dove into it with gusto. There was no way I was going to miss eating this to answer questions. Bad enough I had to spend my time like this. "Guess this solves one problem."

Ray understood because he grinned weakly. This obviously wasn't what he had in mind either. Kai became immediately suspicious and glared between the two of us. I ignored it and Ray averted his eyes. I finished and dropped my stuff on the counter, it was as far as I could reach. I snagged a can of soda from the fridge and followed Kai as he left the kitchen, the others trailing after us. They kept pestering us but we ignored it. If we could ignore screaming fans and camera flashes then I could ignore this. It was really easy.

I followed Kai to his room because apparently, he didn't care that I was tied to his wrist. I shot one look at my wrist and then to he room. Slowly, what was really happening began to dawn on me. I was going to be living with Kai. Within a foot and a half of everything that he did. He would be there within a foot and a half of everything I did. Oh bloody hell.

"Kai? How are we going to deal with this?" I asked weakly. Wolborg nosed into my pocket, took his blade and went over to curl up into the window seat.

He looked around the room and began to realize the problem. "I am Not sharing my shower with you."

I paled. I so do not want to do that either. My best friend may be pretty and all (and I may not have a preference either way) but he was uncomfortable with it and some things best friends just didn't share. Not unless they had further plans. Not that Kai had any plans. And there was no way I had ANY plans. None. Zero. Nada. No Plans.

"There's gotta be some way to get it off." I grabbed the chain and gave it a few experimental tugs. It gave no signs of even stressing.

"Maybe we can get one of the White Tigers X to cut it. Or Bryan. Maybe even Claude or Tyson." He said after watching my efforts.

"Right now?" I looked up hopefully. It was late and they all had practice tomorrow. Rough practice. Add that to what Kai had my Blitzkrieg Boys do with them today and they wouldn't have the power to do it.

"Won't be now. It'll have to be tomorrow. Before practice. I'll cut down their work accordingly once I know how much power they expended." That's why Kai was Captain. He may train us till we drop but he was fair about it. He knew what to expect and how to push them further. A lot of people, including me, admired him because of that.

"Fine. We'll just have to get through tonight. And besides," I turned to face him head-on. He wasn't going to like what came next but he'd have to deal. He couldn't intimidate me and because of this manacle he wouldn't be able to escape. "Ray's been talking to me. It's back."

He had frozen with what I believed was shock.

"You should have came to me sooner. Why didn't you tell me? Or one of the others? Just because you're here doesn't mean we can't help."

"Leave it Tala. I don't need anyone." He growled and I could see the fire light up in his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Liar. Admit it. It's back and apparently worse than before. I pointed to his knees. They were shaking slightly and he had to force them to be still. "It's not as bad as the times in the Abbey but it's worse than it should be."

"Shut up, Tala." He snarled and stepped closer. He was trying to intimidate me with his death glare but, even though it was scary as hell, I'd seen it many times before. I'm working up an immunity. Tch. Go figure.

"I'm not a Bladebreaker, Kai. I take training advice from you not orders. Last I knew, you were still Blitzkrieg. And as your Captain, I want to know all the symptoms. The extent of the damage, the regularity of the attacks, and how it's gotten worse. Now."

His eyes narrowed and the pale amethyst fell away, leaving blood red to dominate. "I take orders from no one, Captain." He said in a mocking, condescending tone.

"Answer anyway. Humor me." I know, I know. Don't prod the pissed-off Phoenix. But I'm Alpha. I got the protective streak and will for domination same as any other Alpha wolf.

He stepped until his face was inches from mine. I could feel the air around him burn as of yet, Wolborg had made no move to assist me. Not that he would unless I called. So I was left dealing with Mr. Volcano.

"I want answers, Kai. As your Captain, I'm worried about you." I tried to keep calm, as still as the Russian snow. As patient as a wolf in waiting. I knew that being still wasn't a sign of weakness. For me, it was my best assault.

"I…" He started and the blood red flames fell away. The pale amethyst came back, but it was worn and tired. Like he had pushed himself too far, which naturally he had. He took a deep breath and stepped away, taking the heat and the tension away.

I waited. He was wanting to tell me. I could see the fight in his eyes over whether or not he was going to. I raised my eyes and met his, held them, persuaded them to answer. He paused and then collapsed on the bed. I had moved to sit beside him so when he just dropped onto the bed, I didn't jerk forward. Pat me on the back, I am fast and can read the Phoenix faster.

"I'm tired. A lot. My back twinges, my shoulders burn, my eyesight fades, I can't stomach much of anything, the memories are coming back stronger." He said in a puff of breath. "Dranzer…She can't help me…I'm making her suffer too."

"How often?"

"Which?" He snorted in derision. The caustic remark went a long way in easing my mind. If he could be his, heh, normal self, heh, then he could recover.

"All of it." He nodded.

"The memories come every night now." He said and I held back my surprise. He had given a lot of his cold attitude back but it was still unusual for him to open up. Even a little. But that was dependent.

He opened to the Blitzkrieg. We could read him well even if we couldn't always define his thoughts. We were his brothers, his best friends, his damned family. We were generally really lax with each other but even then, Kai kept most things to himself.

"My eyes are taking longer to adjust to the daylight now. I'm blind every morning. " He growled and gestured to the window with his left hand. "My shoulders are stiff and heavy. My back's on fire and that's just in the morning."

He stopped then and withdrew into himself. It was as though he had realized what he was doing. And decided that that was enough.

"I'm going to sleep, Tala." He threw his scarf off and the gloves followed. He looked at his jacket and then the chain, and sighed.

I frowned but pulled off my gloves, flexing my fingers and popping the knuckles. Faint scars, paler than even my snow white skin, stared back at me. My mouth fell into a scowl and I quickly went to detaching buckles on my jacket.

That's what I like about my clothes. The ability to peel away a few buckles and straps and I was free. So I ripped away the ones on my shoulders, my wrists and my chest. The sleeves came apart, they fell to the ground by my gloves, the front dropped away and I slid the back down beside it. My black t-shirt would have to stay but that was fine with me. A night in the Phoenix's room wearing an insulated jacket? No thank you. Tch. How polite.

Kai's ruby belt and pouch fell onto his scarf and his beyblade launcher and holster became the next items to drop. He seemed to be contemplating ripping the jacket off but apparently decided against it. My heart went out to the guy. He'd have problems the next day if he slept with that on.

Don't know if you know but Phoenixes are fire, right? So they tend to run a little hotter than us mortals, no, I'm not talking about looks, and it makes them real hard to bunk with. The heat that pours off Kai most of the time is not hot enough to burn but you overheat real easy. Why do you think I'm always volunteered to bunk with him? And don't say because you're his best friend because, while I am, the others get along with the Phoenix just as well. Case in point, Kai runs a body temp high above the normal and I run just a bit below, Ice-Spirit Beast.

So he would only be trapping heat in that jacket and would probably overheat and stay up all night even if he wanted to sleep. And that's what had me pulling out the pocketknife I generally carry now-a-days out and catching his arm.

I slit the dark material up the side and up to the neck. He ripped it away and gave me a grateful look. I nodded, dropped the knife with my launcher and belt. He snagged a pillow and threw it at me.

He curled up, back against the wall and arms, one wrapped around his neck, cushioning his head, and the other in the space between him and me. I shook my head, a slight smile on my face, and laid down to the extent the chain would allow. I placed my hand in the space between us and mirrored his position. Even at this distance, I could feel the heat he radiated. I yawned and Wolborg smirked at me, his head cocked to one side and showing teeth. He mimicked me and then swept his nose to the side.

His body went misty and the faint blue light collapsed into my blade. Kai sat up and pulled the blade out of his jeans pocket. He stared at it and then the light red glow began and a large (relatively speaking) ruby bird alighted and scooped up the blade. She settled down on the window seat by my Wolborg.

I grinned half-heartedly and Kai fell back down on the bed. He slid back into his first position and then lay still. I tried not to notice that the entire bed had the same scent as Kai, a warm smoke and ash scent tinged with traces of almond. Then I gave up trying and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! I've finally updated! Praises! Thanks for hanging in there! A new school year has dawned so updates will probably be even slower. I have no intention to abandon this fic or any others so please keep hanging in there. I hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do not make any money from the production of this fic. Enjoy.

(Kai's P.O.V,) _((Begin-Dream-Sequence))_

There was black, oppressive abyss as far as I could see then...there was light.

My eyes were forced open. Cool metal clutched my arms, my ankles, my neck, and my wrists. I was staring into eyes filled with sickness and disgust.

"Good afternoon, young Kai. Have you enjoyed your nap?" My face stung as his fist connected with my jaw. The metal around my throat choked me and I gasped.

I hadn't been napping. Not by any sense. The battle he had forced me into against my best friend with that disgusting battle gear rose in my mind. Every time he had thought I had refused a command, he had made that thing shock me, reopening my wounds. Even now I could feel the blood drip down my body and make a distinct plinking sounds as it pooled on the floor.

"It seems that the new equipment still hasn't helped change your attitude. We'll have to remedy that soon." He brushed his hand over my cheek, his palm staining red and blue.

I kept silent. I didn't know where my friend was, but I could still see the pain and horror in those crystalline azure eyes. I didn't want to do anything to make it worse for him. I needed him to be safe, to get better. To be free of this place.

"Adjust the table, stand him up." He ordered, his eyes never leaving mine. That's what the bonds were for. I was strapped to a table.

It rose with a shudder and I was instantly horrified. There was two-way glass on the far wall, I could tell that, but I couldn't tell who was on the other side. Boris brushed a hand over the activation switch on the battle gear and it hummed to life.

"Now, young Kai, I think it's time we establish just what your priorities are." He walked away from me towards a computer against the wall. He twirled a switch and electric currents made tremors run through my body. I bit my cheek and held back my cry.

"Mission Priority - BIOVOLT'S advancement in the world. Ultimate Objective - World Domination." He said as he turned the power higher. I tasted blood and it choked me. I spat it out, toward him, the quivering act of defiance fading but not from my spirit.

"BIOVOLT'S Main Focus - Bit-beast capture - Highest Priority." He pushed it up higher and I swallowed my blood and cries. I was being ripped apart by the current now. The suit's receptors were attached at all my body's physically weak points, spots that training couldn't reduce the sensitivity of. Like my spine and temples.

"Now, young Kai, repeat it back to me. All of it." He pushed it up at least two more levels for security and then came over to stare into the Abbey's own captured Phoenix. The blood-red eyes I knew he was staring into were conveying complete fury and absolute hate.

I pushed myself to be stronger. The electricity burning my skin now. I had no choice in it. I didn't but I couldn't make myself say it. It was a feeble act of defiance with a promise of harsh retribution but I couldn't.

He slit open one of my wounds, the metal blade conducting the electricity. I smelled burning flesh and I couldn't swallow my cries now. My voice echoed in the small room and Boris' eyes lit with delight and sadism. I was ashamed at my weakness.

"Power level at degree 274. Now we know how high to set it to make you scream, young Kai." He made some signal to the watchers because guards came in. They took me from the table and forced me to walk out of the room and down to the punishment levels. They pushed me into a cell and other hands forced the air from my lungs. I doubled over at the blow and another blow brought me back up. I faded between consciousness and unconsciousness, pain and security, cold cruel eyes and eyes filled with warmth, care and friendship.

My punishment went along the usual lines. The guards took seemingly extra care to grind pain into all my wounds, especially my cauterized wound near my throat. They ripped the suits sensors away from my skin, leaving small circles of bleeding skin where the receptors were placed. I couldn't see them anymore. I was on a plane of reality where pain prevailed and pitch-blackness ruled.

They dumped me in the team's holding cell. My head hit the floor and I panted. My skin was burning, the cold floor un-helping. It was merely rubbing my wounds and stinging my body. The muscles in my arms and legs twitched because of the current still running through them.

"Kai?" Soft voices asked my name but I was in too much pain to raise my head.

"Kai." It was a rumble of noise now. I could feel presences around me but I couldn't move. One came close, a cool hand brushing my hair away and I opened my eyes to meet azure orbs.

"Move, Tala. I'll carry him." Arms lifted me and I winced into them. Spencer must be the one carrying me because there was a faint sea scent clinging to him. One too faint for any but our heightened senses to detect.

"What did he do to you, Kai?" Another scent, one like mountain wind, pressed a hand to mine. I swallowed and tried to answer but coughed instead.

"Put him here, Spence." A quiet voice from below my height said and I could hear the unique Russian accent that belonged only to our smallest member.

"Drink." Cold water was pressed to my lips when I was set down on one of our beds. I swallowed, choked and coughed. I huffed and made my eyes focus.

I was lying on my bed. Spencer was behind me, kneeling by my head. Bryan and Ian were on the bed, sitting at the end and leaning over. Tala was right at my side.

"Sorry, guys." I took a few deep breaths and tried for a stronger voice. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You protected us, Kai." Tala lightly admonished and then brushed a cold hand over my burning skin. I caught his hand and held it there, a relief to my overheating system. "What did they do?"

"Suit. They know my breaking point now." I closed my eyes in shame and tried to speak again.

"What did they do to make that?" Gentle fingers, feather-light, brushed over my burned wound and I tensed even at the slight pressure.

"Turned up the power, split it open and touched it with a knife. Metal blade conducted electricity." I said and abruptly shifted, trying to hide it from view but failing.

"Hold this there, Tala." Spencer's voice had moved I realized with alarm and froze. I didn't hear him move. Worried, I turned to met his eyes and smiled, hopefully reassuringly.

"Sorry." I whispered softely. Tala's eyes narrowed at me and I felt like smiling at him.

"Don't say that again, Phoenix. Not if you don't want me to let go." He warned then his eyes lit up with humor.

"Understood, Captain." I grinned weakly and closed my eyes. My muscles began to relax again and the pain became a dull ache, all except for my burnt wound. That continued to throb in righteous pain and fire. The cloth Tala held there was refreshing and agonizing.

The feather-light touch is at my face with another cloth. I know Bryan's wiping away the blue triangles and the blood and I am grateful.

"Thank you." I whisper to him and he paused.

"I don't want to hear that either. You've done the same for us, Kai, many times." He resumed without another hesitation and I grinned at them with closed eyes and repressed pain.

"Have your eyes gone back yet?" Ian's voice was at my ear so he must have moved beside Tala. I hadn't heard him.

"Why do they change colors? You're weird, Phoenix. Our eyes can't change colors like that." Tala's voice had soft humor. He was easing the pain.

"Not as weird as you. What's up with your hair, Red?" I snorted lightly and smirked at his affronted voice.

"My hair? Look in a mirror, Circus Freak, at least mine is one color. Just like your eyes, your hair can't make up it's mind either." He still had the humor but it went for serious. "They are normal now, right?"

I opened my eyes to show them the pale amethyst grey my eyes had become. The blood red had long ago vanished.

"What are we going to do now, Kai? We can't pretend that this is less than what we know. You said that they know your breaking point. They're not going to hesitate to use that when you try something like that again."

Tala's hands on my skin were pushed off as I sat up and fell back beside Bryan against the wall. "How bad was it?"

They shrugged, meaning no worse than usual. "They were angrier at you. Like usual, with you protecting us, we come out better than you every time."

"So, fearless leader," I let my gaze fall to Tala. "What now?"

He hesitated. Then a hand closed on my shoulder from Bryan and he answered instead. "We're getting stronger, Kai. You don't have to protect us like that again. We can cover ourselves."

"No." I bit out. I could deal with it. I was the one who was cursed. The one who would only make things worse. They would always be my charges. "I don't care. You can't make me not do it."

They glared at me and I glared back. Then smiles broke out and soft laughter filled our holding cell.

"Guess not. Good try though." Spencer patted Bryan on the arm in sympathy.

"We're gonna get better. Strong enough to win it all. We'll be the absolute best." Ian grinned broadly and punched the air.

"No doubt about it. Not with me, your fearless leader, in charge." Tala stood up with his chest puffed out proudly and his azure eyes bright.

"We're gonna be World Champions." I said fiercely. My own eyes gleamed in the pale light bright purple-grey.

Tala stuck out his hand into the center of our group. I rose my eyes and met his determination. The other four of us joined his and clasped wrists. This was our bond. Our tie. We could deal with anything they threw at us as long as we had this and they knew it too.

Dranzer's heat poured out from me and pushed away the chill that had invited itself inside. The holding cell was sparingly heated anyway so they all welcomed this but they had to drop my hand. All but Tala. His wintry grip tightened all the more.

Bryan smiled, his lilac-silver eyes bright with true happiness. Spencer's ocean blue eyes sparkled and Ian's pale red/ purple-maroon eyes kept flitting between all of us. They went to their own beds in our room, two on each wall and mine on the far back. But Tala stayed. Tala always stayed.

He brushed his hand on my wrist that was still clutched in his other. My skin was overheating and it normally did when Dranzer radiated heat with that much force. He knew. Tala always knew and he was the one that I needed most.

The air around us dipped into chilly temperatures but the cold didn't spread. He slipped onto the bed beside me, leaning on the wall. Someone must have hit the lights because I was temporary blinded by the darkness. Then Tala leaned on my shoulder and his hands covered mine. I smiled and grasped his hands tight, shifting so we were supporting each other.

"Good night, guys." He said and calls came back to us from them. Warmth threatened to burn my chest from the inside out.

"Night, Tala." I whispered, breathing in the soft winter snow scent that permeated the air around me. His pale hands tightened on mine and he murmured a reply into my shoulder. I closed my eyes and slipped into a black sea.

_((End-Dream-Sequence))_

I shuddered awake. None of the relaxing cool air was here. No soft scents. No warmth in my chest. Nothing of this fire but Dranzer's presence in my mind and her spark in my soul.

The ice-cold metal around my wrist burned my skin in ways reminiscent of frostbite. But that can't happen now could it? Course not. I'm the Phoenix, aren't I?

I sat up and brushed my hair away. Tala was at my side but neither by choice nor as comfort. The Blitzkrieg Captain didn't want to be there no more than I wanted him to be. It was painful to see my, well, former best friend this close to me not by choice.

Nothing was like it once was, and I was thankful for it, but it hurt. Bryan had turned cold, Spencer too remote and Ian less trusting. Tala. He didn't trust me anymore. At least, not like he used to and all of it hurt.

I stared down at the gem on my wrist. Another thing that existed to cause me pain. It glittered in the city light that came through my window. It seemed to be holding some amazing secret, the way it glittered as his eyes had glittered when filled with laughter. I brushed a finger over it. This would be the closest I would get to seeing anything at all like this.

Thankfully that dream was a mild memory, even with the torture it had began with. The only scar I sported from that incident was the burned wound on my neck. It was a slash of scar tissue now and it hid easily enough under my scarf and jacket.

But the emotional scars would never fade. I sported them; they were even more numerous than the scars on my body.

Dranzer and Wolborg must have sensed my conscious state because their shadowy forms peeled themselves from their blades and came over to me. Dranzer wrapped herself around my neck, nuzzling the scar. Wolborg whined softly and placed himself on the bed between us. He nosed Tala's hand and the chain chinked. He took the chain in his teeth and pulled so Tala had turned onto his side and he wrapped his arm around the Wolf.

Content, Wolborg closed his eyes and whined softly. Smirking, I brushed my connected hand over his nose and brushed Dranzer's feathers with my other hand. She pushed on my chest and trilled when I refused to lie down.

She pressed harder, insistent. I knew what she was saying. She wanted me to sleep while I could still have the chance. With Tala in the room, I would be able to sleep without any memories if I concentrated hard enough. So, I complied and laid down, wishing silently that this ache would be gone when I woke up. I was getting too tired of the hollow sound of my chest, the aches in my back and the recurring nightmares. I just wanted, in the section of my soul where Dranzer kept me alive, that someday I would wake up and have no scars and no memories of the awful past. Call it weak or whatever you please, but I think I'm not going to be able to last much longer.


End file.
